lapidemfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Portrait Gallery/doc
Description This template is used to make portrait galleries. ;Dependencies This template uses File:NoPicAvailable.png, as well as several subtemplates. Syntax The template works is to be called as follows: The "portrait code" is peculiar. It consists of three parts, separated by backslashes ("\"). For example, is a portrait code. * The first part is the text that is to be showed below the portrait. * The second part is the name of the portrait picture (without link brackets or "File:"). It is optional: if it is not present, it is taken to be "XXX Portrait.png", with "XXX" being the text in the third part. Also, there is a special "NOPIC" value: it uses File:NoPicAvailable.png. * The third part is the name of the page the portrait and text link to. It is optional: if it is not present, it is taken to be the same as the text (excluding parentheses). Also, there is a special "NOLINK" value, for cases when the portrait should not link to any page. The title and colorscheme are self-explanatory. The template parameter should be given the name of the template page (warning: does not work!); if present, it allows the gallery to feature template links on the left of the title. Examples The following code gives the following result: An example with many differents cases, with comments: An example with only one portrait: Advanced Use Colors It is not always possible to use a colorscheme; to use custom colors, there are parameters textcolor and backcolor. Galleries with Sections Sometimes, one needs to make sections in a portrait gallery. This can be done by joining several galleries together, thanks to the multi parameter. * Use multi=header to start a gallery. * Use multi=section to make a section. * Use multi=footer to end the gallery. The section parameter is a shortcut: section=XXX is the same as multi=section|title=XXX. Here is an example of gallery with sections: Galleries used as Sections in Other Galleries Sometimes, galleries are used as sections in bigger galleries (such as in Template:Marine Members Gallery). To allow for a gallery to be included in another, one needs to add the following little code snippet: included= }. It must be added as a parameter. The following example is the code for Template:Macro Pirates Gallery: } |title=Macro Pirates |cs=MacroPiratesColors |Macro |Gyaro |Tansui }} Now we can include this template as a section in another gallery, using parameter included=yes: In order to do the same for galleries that already have several sections, add the snippet in both the header and footer. Here is a simple example: } |multi=header |title=A Gallery with Sections, which Can Be Included Too |cs=FishmenColors }} } |multi=footer }} Putting this in "Template:Foobar Gallery", for example, we can include it in another gallery, exactly as a single-section template, by using . Number of Columns The default layout uses 5 columns. It is also possible to use 2, 3, or 4 if needed, thanks to the cols parameter, which must be added to every section. Note that if there are less than 5 portraits in a gallery, leaving the default works anyway. Empty Cells Sometimes one needs to center a cell in a section. It can be done using empty cells: Be aware that empty cells only work correctly when the gallery has several rows. Limitations Each section is limited to 100 portraits. The number of columns is 2, 3, 4, or 5, with 5 the default. Category:General Templates